Olhos verdes Filler
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Que tal um treino? Nele estão envolvidos um ninja de cabelos brancos, uma morena, um Hyuga que não tem nada haver com nada e outro Hyuga que provavelmente é um segundo Uzumaki da vida - episódio filler da minha fic Olhos verdes - para Gigismart-chan 8D


**Olhos verdes**

**Filler**

**-**

**-**

- Cale a boca, idiota desprezível! – Jun gritava a plenos pulmões, enquanto Neji e Kakashi, um pouco afastados, tapavam os ouvidos.

- Não fale assim comigo, Jun-chan – dizia um garoto de cabelos lisos, cortados retos no ombro e usados soltos, de olhos perolados. Aparentava ter quinze anos.

- Se você usar o sufixo "chan" novamente será a última coisa pronunciada da sua boca desprezível! – seus cabelos longos começavam a clarear.

- Não fale assim Jun...

O jovem Hyuuga teve a boca tampada bem a tempo pelo Hyuuga mais velho.

- Não quero baixas no clã. – Neji disse com um sorriso amarelo, ainda tampando a boca do outro.

- É bom não querer mesmo, e estar sempre a postos. – advertiu Jun, com os cabelos já castanhos novamente.

- Jun, por que você...

- Fale algo e morra, Kakashi! – Jun lhe lançou um olha de puro ódio, fazendo Kakashi se esconder atrás de seu Icha Icha Tatics.

Neji foi conduzindo Issao para longe de Jun, sabia que se ele passasse mais tempo perto dela, morreria.

- Neji, me solte! Quero cortejar a Jun-chan! – Issao falava babando a mão de Neji, que tinha uma cara de asco.

- Não vou te soltar e pare de me babar! – Neji empurrou o garoto para longe, limpando a mão nas vestes em seguida.

- Não tem como voltar para a monotonia da casa, não? – perguntou Jun, sarcasticamente, para Kakashi.

- Que eu me lembre foi você quem pediu uma missão para Tsunade – ele deu de ombros, ainda lendo o seu livro.

- Eu nunca ia imaginar que uma missão nível B seria para treinar aquele pivete desmiolado! – ela disse suspirando exasperada.

- Vocês têm quase a mesma idade... – Kakashi recebeu uma livrada na cabeça – Ita! Não faça isso com o meu livro! Os números dele já estão esgotados.

Jun rodou os bonitos olhos verdes olhando ao longe Issao que era arrastado por Neji para longe dela, que ainda sustentava um olhar assassino, que provavelmente afastaria a todos, menos esse garoto e o Naruto, talvez a capacidade metal dos dois fosse à mesma.

Kakashi foi seguindo ainda lendo, enquanto pelo rabo do olho vigiava Jun, não gostaria que ela se metesse em confusões, e um sentimento rugia em seu peito toda vez que o meloso Issao acrescentava o "chan" ao nome de Jun.

- Esse campo de treinamento está bom, não acha? – disse Neji, perguntando a opinião de Kakashi a respeito do campo de treinamento onde se encontravam.

- Está, sim – Kakashi nem ao menos tirou os olhos do livro.

Jun estava a plenos nervos, só de olhar para Issao tenha uma vontade assassina de bater nele até sentir toda a sua raiva contida por ele, Naruto, Orochimaru e Kakashi extravasar. Algo que não seria muito saudável para ele.

- Vamos começar o treinamento agora, Neji-sempai? – perguntou Issao com os olhos direcionados a Jun.

- Vamos, mas nada de olhar para a Jun-sama. Não quero ter que relatar para Hiashi-sama que um Hyuga, mesmo sendo cabeça oca, foi morto por uma morena desvairada – Neji olhou ameaçadoramente para Issao, mas percebeu que o mesmo tinha os olhos pregos em Jun que vinha bufando, Provavelmente ele não havia escutado uma palavra do que Neji disseram, fazendo o moreno ficar com a mesma vontade assassina de bater no jovem ninja.

Logo Kakashi e Jun já estavam onde Neji e Issao esperavam.

- Jun-chan, você... – ele não pode continuar a frase, pois Jun tomou o livro das mãos de Kakashi e o tacou com tudo na cabeça de Issao, que caiu sentando.

- MEU LIVRO! – gritou Kakashi recolhendo os pedaços que haviam restado dele.

Issao se encontrava desmaiado no chão. E Jun agora se sentia muito melhor, havia calado a boca de Issao e se vingou de Kakashi.

Neji assistia a tudo calado.

"E Shikamaru achando que a Temari é problemática" – pensava Neji enquanto observava toda aquela cena.

Issao aos poucos foi voltando a consciência enquanto sob olhares vigilantes de Neji o mantinha afastado de Jun. Kakashi ainda recolhia os restos mortais de seu ex-precioso livro.

- Ai minha cabeça... – Issao passava a mão de leve no galo que havia adquirido na testa, porém logo seus olhos encontraram as pernas de Jun que estava parada perto. Ele ativou o byakugan e logo soltou uma 'pérola'.

- Jun-chan, eu nunca havia percebido, mas você tem belíssimas pernas...

Dessa vez não foi Jun que lhe acertou um soco ou livro, foi Kakashi que lhe atirou o que havia sobrado da capa dura do livro diretamente na boca de Issao.

- Tampe a boca suja desse pirralho – disse Kakashi calmamente rodando uma kunai no indicador – o próximo objeto voador pode não ser tão mortal quanto essa capa do caderno. E que ele saiba usar bem a Kekkei Genkai que herdou, do contrário não me responsabilizarei pelas consequências.

Jun olhava atônica para Kakashi, enquanto Neji sustentava um sorriso de lado, sabia exatamente o que Kakashi estava sentindo: ciúmes. Muitos ciúmes, Neji tinha certeza.

Issao tentava tirar o papel duro de dentro da boca, provavelmente não havia escutando nada.

- Vamos treinar então? – ele perguntou animado depois que havia conseguido com sucesso ficar com a boca desbloqueada.

- Kakashi... – Jun apelou com os olhos verdes brilhado.

Kakashi nem ao menos olhou, sabia que se olhasse cairia no joguinho dela.

- Não, você pediu a missão para a Tsunade agora aguente as consequências. Eu fui contra essa idéia desde o começo, você sabe muito bem – ele finalizou dando um sorriso imperceptível, que para Jun não passou despercebido.

- Você está se divertindo com tudo isso – a voz dela era sinistra – só para provar que você estava certo eu vou ser obrigada a levar essa missão até o fim, não é?

- Eu disse que você não deveria... – Kakashi sorria por debaixo da máscara.

- Arg! – Jun saiu batendo o pé, indo para perto de uma árvore e se sentando na raiz dela.

- Jun-chaaaaaan – cantarolou Issao, fazendo todos girarem os olhos na órbita – Não vai vir treinar comigo não?

- Tenho escolha? – ela perguntou, lançando um olhar azedo para Kakashi, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso por debaixo da máscara.

Issao se pôs em posição de luta de punhos leves e ativou o byakugan, enquanto Jun concentrava chakra nas mãos e fazia armas maciças do citado.

- Vamos nessa!

Jun fez o primeiro ataque enquanto desviava-se das mãos de Issao, ele não era tão hábil quanto Neji mas naquele estilo de luta morava o perigo, e ela tinha medo se algum dos seus pontos de chakra fossem comprometidos ela poderia sair do controle tão em mantido até agora.

Kakashi e Neji assistiam à luta sentados numa tora de uma árvore tombada. Neji com o byakugan ativo e Kakashi com o sharingan exposto.

- Se me dissessem que esse Issao é primo do Naruto eu acreditaria – disse Kakashi sem desviar os olhos da luta.

- Eu também acreditaria – disse Neji – ele tá mais para um Uzumaki do que para um Hyuga, além do mais sendo da casa principal. Tão irresponsável e prepotente.

- Me lembre de nunca apresentá-lo ao Naruto.

- Pode deixar – Neji silenciou-se, prestando atenção na luta que agora estava bem acirrada para o lado de Issao, que só conseguia se defender enquanto Jun aplicava movimentos firmes.

"Ela deve estar pegando leve" – pensava Neji se recordando de uma conversa que tivera com Naruto, onde ele relatara dizendo que ele não havia durado nem dois minutos numa luta corpo a corpo com Jun.

Kakashi olhava atentamente a luta, prevendo todos os movimentos, no mínimo risco de perigo ele interferiria. Tudo estava correndo normal, até que ele previu a morte de Issao.

Em menos de 2 segundos Kakashi já segurava Issao pelo pescoço com a mão do citado torcida para trás, enquanto a outra mão estava esticada para tocar na coxa de Jun.

- Você não vai tocar lá – disse Kakashi calmamente ainda segurando Issao que tinha na face estampado o desapontamento.

Quando Jun percebeu o que iria acontecer, simplesmente empurrou Kakashi para o lado e aplicou um soco carregado de chakra no rosto pálido do jovem e agora em coma Hyuga.

Neji só olhava a cena de boca aberta. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que ele nem ao menos entendeu o que se passou. Só entendera que as intenções de Issao não eram as mais puras com aquele treinamento.

- Acho melhor levarmos o garoto para a Tsunade antes que ele morra – Kakashi apontou para as árvores quebradas a frente.

Neji foi buscar o garoto, não queria ter problemas com o clã, e muito menos com a mãe daquela criatura. A senhora era muito chata, além de estressada e barraqueira. Não queria ter dores de cabeça desnecessárias.

- Você poderia ter matado o garoto, você sabe não é? – Kakashi estava parado ao lado de Jun com as mãos nos bolsos contemplando o céu azul e sem nuvens.

- Era essa a intenção – Jun deu os ombros enquanto também contemplava o céu – Você não precisava ter interferido Kakashi, eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu zelo pelas coisa que amo – Kakashi se virou para olhar de frente para jUn, que ainda tinha o olhar perdido no imenso céu azul.

- Não fale isso, você não tem consciência de suas palavras – ela voltou o olhar para ele.

- Claro que tenho, não sou igual ao Issao...

- Não repita o nome dessa criatura perto de mim novamente! – Jun balançou a cabeça tentando apagar a imagem dele e voltou a fitar Kakashi.

- Sim, não falemos mais nele – Kakashi sorrio por debaixo da máscara – falemos de nós – ele voltou a fitar o céu deixando Jun atônita.

- Você não... – ela continuava sem palavras.

- Não precisa dizer nada – Kakashi deu de ombros – para tudo tem o seu tempo certo.

Antes que Jun pudesse falar algo um grito de Neji chamando Kakashi, foi escutado de dentro das árvores. Kakashi logo foi atender ao grito e voltou instante depois sozinho, já começando a explicar vendo a face interrogativa de Jun.

- Neji foi levar o Issao para Tsunade, ele está desmaiado e com alguns ossos fraturados, mas vai sobreviver.

- Seria preferível que morresse – disse Jun mal-humorada chutando algumas pedrinhas.

- Não fale asneiras Jun! – Kakashi riu.

- Está rindo do que Kakashi-_sensei_? – ela impregnou a última palavra de sarcasmo.

- De nada – ele voltou a fitar o céu que de repente foi ganhando uma tonalidade azul escura – Acho que vai chover.

Jun direcionou o seu olhar para o antes céu azul e ensolarado, e viu as nuvens de tempestade se aproximando rapidamente, enquanto barulhos de raios já se podiam ser escutados ao longe.

- Você é um bobo que só sabe falar coisas por meio de meias palavras! – Jun disse rindo sentindo as primeiras gotas de chuva na face, e fechando os olhos para apreciá-las.

- Eu não falo por meio de meias palavras, eu falo por meio de palavras suficiente, você não me entende por que não quer.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Jun continuava de olhos fechado, quando de repente parou de sentir as gotas em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos percebendo que Kakashi tinha um guarda chuva na mão e que este a protegia dos pingos que começavam a ficar mais fortes.

- Acho melhor você não se molhar, Hinata e Sakura não me perdoariam por ser a causa de sua gripe. – Kakashi disse oferecendo o braço para Jun segurar.

Jun sorriu diante da preocupação de Kakashi e aceitou o braço dele, apoiando-se nele.

- Vamos logo para casa então, não vejo a hora de ver o que Sakura fez para o jantar, estou morta de fome, bater no Issao me abriu o apetite – Jun já imaginava qual comida gosta a esperava, e isso a fazia salivar.

- Esfomeada! – brincou Kakashi.

- Não, só realista...

- Se você diz – Kakashi fez um gesto de descaso com a mão livre -, tenho que cuidar bem de você, não posso deixá-la passar fome...

- Lá vem você com as suas meias palavras...

- Você só não entende por que não quer – ele disse calmante.

- Tudo tem seu tempo não é? Então esperemos o nosso – dito isso ela parou e deu um leve beijo sobre a máscara onde cobria a bochecha de Kakashi.

- Acho que só meias palavras bastão – Kakashi sorria enquanto recomeçavam a caminhar pelas ruas alagadas de Konoha.

- Sim, elas bastão para um bom entendimento.

**Fim**

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Essa fic é o meu pedido de desculpas para todos que acompanham Olhos Verdes!_

_Priih tá sem inspiração para continuar a fic então fiz esse filler (:_

**Para Gigismart-chan do Nyah/ FF-Sol.**

Que se eu não continuar a fic ela me mata O.O

**Agradecimentos especiais a Swiit Dawn que betou essa fic (:**

* * *

Bjuxx ;**

Ja ne - xauzinho


End file.
